strawberry surprise!
by cuteness
Summary: Kirsten goes shopping and comes back with a surprise for Sandy. Enjoy!


**Hey peeps! Okay so WE ARE TOGETHER!!!!! Like sitting right next to each other together! It's so amazing!!!!!!! WHOOHOO!!!! Anyways, the point is, we are gonna write a fun one shot for you while our minds are finding everything funny and we are having a great time together. **

**So ****i**** have no clue how we managed to invent this idea but... lol...so here it is. We hope you enjoy.**

**-**

Kirsten sighed to herself as she drove down the street towards the supermarket. She was more than aware that she and Sandy would be alone for the weekend while the kids were away with their friends. Kirsten enjoyed the light breeze that was blowing through her hair through the open car window and cooling her down. She was thinking about Sandy and what she could do for him. She wanted this weekend to be memorable for them and she fully intended on making it as inventive as possible.

Kirsten pulled into the car park and found a suitable space that would fit the large form of her Range Rover. Humming merrily to herself Kirsten collected a shopping basket and headed slowly for the fruit aisle. Grazing her eyes all over the shopping list she noticed bananas, apples and grapes were scribbled in Sandy's messy writing. Picking the ripest ones she placed them in her basket and had another glance down the small piece of paper scrunched in her hand. Noticing the bright red from the corner of her eyes Kirsten hovered on front of the strawberries contemplating how she and Sandy could make use of them. They both loved strawberries and it was a rare treat for them, on the other hand, red fruit, in their bed, making them sticky, she didn't think so. Moving away from them she decided to check out the other aisles to see if there was anything better and less messy.

Kirsten was just about to round the corner when her bag began to vibrate on her shoulder and the sweet melody of Solomon Burke's "Don't give up on me" filled the air.

"Ah Sandy" she thought whilst smiling as she pulled the ringing device from her bag.

"Hello" she said cheerily.

"Hey baby" she heard the low sexy voice of her husband's reply.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to check that you were remembering my bananas."

"How could I possibly forget your bananas?" she giggled in return. "I got you big ones"

"Really?" He replied in a cheeky tone knowing all too well that she was playing with him.

Kirsten's eyes were scanning over the shelves as she listen to Sandy ramble in her ear about how great the waves were while he was surfing. In a bit of a daze Kirsten smiled at the mental image of Sandy all fresh and wet from surfing. It was then that her eyes were captured by a small box that sat on the bottom of the shelf. Her smile widened as she noticed the word "strawberry" written in clearly printed letters across the front.

"Hello? Honey? Are you still there?"

Silence.

"Kirsten?"

"Huh? What? Yeah I agree." She said hoping that was an appropriate answer.

"Really?"

"Yeah. If you want."

"So you will come surfing in the sea with me?"

"WHAT! NO!" she shouted a little too loud considering she was in the supermarket.

"But you just said..."

"Forget what i said" she cut him off "I wasn't paying attention to you."

"Oh" he said immediately making her feel bad.

"I was a little distracted by a surprise for you." She almost whispered hoping it would make him ignore her previous statement.

"What surprise?" Sandy asked excitedly.

"Well if I told you...it wouldn't be a surprise now would it, and where's the fun in that?" she giggled triumphantly.

"Extra large, hmmm"

"What's extra large?

"Nothing"

"You're so mean."

"Nope"

"Well how about a clue?"

"Nope"

"Please?"

"Nope"

"Baby..."

"Nope."

"KIRSTEN!"

"Nope"

Wait a minute, that wasn't Sandy's voice.

Kirsten spun around on her heels to be met by Taryn's well practised Newpsie smile.

"Sa...Sandy I have to go"

"Ha Nice try I..."

He was cut off by the beep that told him she had hung up.

"TARYN! I, umm...hi" Kirsten offered a fake smile.

"What is so hmm?" She asked having obviously been eavesdropping.

"Umm, the..." Kirsten desperately searched her mind for an answer before she settled for the word that was already in her head, "strawberries."

"Well, um you are kinda in the wrong aisle."

"I KNOW! I umm, got, lost."

"In the supermarket?"

"Yeah, umm, no, umm i mean, i took a wrong turn somewhere."

Taryn nodded her head as if she understood but not really believing Kirsten.

"Well, oh look at the time, nice to see you, i have to go and find the strawberries now."

"Well they are right next to the Bananas" Taryn offered as her eyes scanned Kirsten's basket contents.

"Yeah, thanks." Kirsten said almost sarcastically as she began to practically run away from her old"friend".

Kirsten once again found herself on front of the strawberries contemplating whether or not to buy some, when she saw Taryn once again heading towards her.

"Crap" she whispered to herself as she hurried away in the opposite direction.

As Kirsten hovered at the end of the aisle behind some boxes she watched cautiously for Taryn's position. Kirsten's only chance was when she saw a slightly red headed woman join Taryn and engage her in conversation.

"Now or never" Kirsten told herself. She really wanted those condoms.

She looked back and forth between Julie and Taryn and her destination (the condom aisle) before making a runner for it. Only when she stopped to think about it did it register in her mind that it had been Julie. Great now she had 2 bullets to dodge. Sneaking her head around the corner she checked nobody she knew was around before walking swiftly back to where she was and placing one pack of the strawberry flavoured, extra large condoms in her basket beneath her bottle of wine. Once again making a runner she headed for the nearest checkout.

"KIRSTEN!"

Kirsten knew that voice. Closing her eyes and cringing, she waited a moment before turning around. "Hi Julie."

"Can i help you?" Julie offered as she motioned to the items Kirsten was placing out for the woman to scan.

Kirsten considered Julie's offer for a moment, wondering why Julie of all people was offering to help her. She only considered it however until she remembered what was hidden beneath the wine.

"NO! Umm, I mean no, thanks that's, ok." She tapped her foot nervously and making a mental note to shop at the other side of town in the future.

"Oh! I LOVE this wine!" Julie almost screamed as she pulled the bottle from where it sat, unfortunately for Kirsten, she couldn't stop her in time.

Kirsten stood as Julie looked at the wine, "don't hide something you don't want Newpsies to see under alcohol of any sort!" She mentally scolded herself.

The inevitable moment arrived when Julie's eyebrows rose up and her eyes widened.

"Kirsten Cohen!" she said as she glared at the small box and giggled at the size Kirsten had picked.

"Uh..."

"Yeah!" Julie said before Kirsten had time to form an excuse.

Kirsten stood silent.

"You know Kiki, I definitely recommend those too" Julie laughed at her friend while secretly wishing Jimmy had also needed extra large instead of extra small. Turns out she envied Kirsten in more ways than she thought.

Kirsten tried not to laugh at Julie's reaction; she might have known that Julie would have experience with them.

"Julie, can we just keep this between us?"

Julie thought for a moment before following Kirsten's worried eyes to where she saw Taryn.

"It'll be our little secret." Julie smiled, "Well, yours, mines and Sandy's." She laughed before walking away.

Kirsten had never been so happy to leave a shop in her life before than she was climbing back into her car, condoms successfully retrieved.

-

"Honey I'm home!" Kirsten called as she entered their house.

It barely took two seconds for Sandy to arrive in the kitchen like an eager child desperate to know what his surprise was. He walked over to Kirsten wrapping his arms tightly around her and sinking his lips into her neck.

"So what did you get me?" he asked in a seductive tone.

Kirsten spun around in his arms as she giggled. Placing a quick kiss on his lips she wriggled out of his grasp.

"You will have to wait and see." She teased as she began to empty the groceries from their bags.

Turning back from the fridge she caught him in the act of peeking in the bag. His eyes narrowed on a small box that seemed to catch his interest, his hand started towards it until his wife's yell startled him.

"NO!" Kirsten half shouted as she jumped towards the bag and grabbed the condoms out holding them behind her back.

"Oh sneaky" Sandy smirked as he sauntered over making her back up until she was trapped. "Come on then, show me."

Kirsten shook her head as she gripped the box tightly behind her back and attempted to break free. Sandy's hands found her hips as he pulled her against him. He leaned down until his lips met with her in a distracting kiss. Kirsten knew Sandy's tactic but allowed him to kiss her anyhow. Slowly he sneaked a hand behind her and grabbed the box pulling it from Kirsten's grasp and then he stopped kissing her.

"Strawberry flavoured..." Sandy began out loud but by the end of the sentence he was only mouthing the words, "...condoms!"

"Uh huh" Kirsten giggled while grabbing them back. "Something we will both enjoy."

Sandy looked up at her gobsmacked as he tried t o believe what his wife was suggesting to him. This was definitely going to be something new and different, who knew the wonders it could work or not work.

"Well it's definitely something new." Sandy managed to say seeming somewhat unconvinced.

Kirsten sensed his doubtful tone and took a step towards him, still clasping the box of condoms and placed a prolonged kiss on her lips.

"Strawberries are our favourite guilty pleasure" she whispered in his ear before gripping it lightly in her teeth and tugging gently.

"Hmmm baby." Sandy sighed becoming more receptive to the idea as he felt Kirsten's breath tickle his ear.

"Besides, Julie said she highly recommends them." She confirmed as she stepped back from him and handed him the box.

"Wow wow wow, wait! Julie knows about this?" he asked slightly worried.

"Ummm"

"You told Julie!! Head Newpsie!?"

"Umm no didn't tell her exactly, she ummm, kida, sorta, maybe saw them in the basket." Kirsten tried not to laugh.

"You didn't think to hide them?"

"Umm well yeah, I did"

"Under what?"

"The wine" Kirsten gritted her teeth knowing exactly what he was about to say.

"You hid something from a newpsie under alcohol?" he asked before he started chuckling.

Kirsten was relieved when Sandy began to laugh, she was afraid she had blown it when she mentioned Julie.

"Yeah well you don't know how many bullets I had to dodge to get out of the store with them."

Sandy just gave her a mischievous look before he continued, "you do realise that we are gonna be the talk of the newpsies if Julie knows."

"Oh please" Kirsten began grinning, "she's just jealous because she probably needed extra small for jimmy."

Sandy couldn't help but laugh as he looked down at the box and realised his wife had picked him extra large.

"Well honey, some people are just less fortunate than others." He made her laugh. "So when do we get to try them out?" he asked eagerly.

"After."

"When after?"

"At least let me put the shopping away and have a cup of tea" she teased deliberately making him wait with the temptation torturing him.

Sandy sat there watching as Kirsten tidied away the rest of the groceries, slowly and on purpose. As she poured her hot water into the cup and picked up her tea bag she turned to face Sandy, following his eyes as they looked from one place to another.

Sandy was unaware that his eyes were flicking from the soft up and down movement Kirsten's hand was making as she mixed her tea, to the pack of condoms. Her hands were motioning exactly what he wanted her to do to him and it was beginning to arouse him.

Kirsten noticed Sandy's fixated eyes watching her hand as it moved her tea around, it wasn't until she heard him draw a sharp breath that she realised what was causing it. She deliberately began to move her hand quicker above the mug smiling seductively at Sandy as his eyes moved up to look at her face.

"Something wrong?" she teased.

"There soon will be if you don't stop that." He pointed at her hand.

Kirsten just giggled for a moment before finally stopping.

"So you wanna go see how effective these things are?" she asked casually as she picked up the box from the counter.

"Yes please" Sandy said a little too quickly as he jumped off the chair and dragged a giggling Kirsten to their bedroom.

-

Kirsten pressed her tongue deep into Sandy's mouth as she tangled her taste around his. She heard him moan lightly through the kiss and released her own moan of pleasure. She kneeled on front of him as he sat on the edge of the bed, clearly aroused and waiting. Her hands tangled in his hair as she kissed him, his hands wondered up her sides until they finally played with her breasts, the moaning was caused by her nipples hardening in his touch. Their tongues still twisted together as they savoured the passion for one last moment before Kirsten pulled away. With a slight smile at her husband she reached over and pulled one of the small packets out of that all exciting box. She kneeled back down between Sandy's legs parting them a little further as she did. Biting open the packed the removed the light pink condom. Looking up at Sandy who was waiting in anticipation she saw him share an encouraging nod.

Kirsten nipped the top of the condom as she moved her hands towards his manhood. She slickly slipped it down his length thinking how glad she was they had extra large. She smoothed it over him slowly extracting all the pleasure she could from it for both of them. Sandy's hand gripped the bed sheets next to him as she slipped the condom on him, his breath getting tighter as he enjoyed the feeling.

In her success in covering him she leaned up and kissed his lips once more, trying to make this experience as long and enjoyable as possible but also keep it a little loving. Her lips moved from his lips down his neck and chest as her hands ran themselves tantalisingly up his legs. She finally reached where she wanted pausing for only a mere second before she covered him with her mouth.

Sandy groaned as Kirsten took his excited state into her mouth. His breaths became increasingly ragged as she began to move her mouth back and forth over his entire length creating maximum pleasure, especially as she also brought her tongue out to play.

Kirsten gasped as the taste of strawberries filled her mouth. Juicy wetness running around her mouth as she sucked on Sandy's length. She knew he was enjoying the pace as he fluttered his eyes open and closed and groaned her name out loud. She brought her tongue out to help as the taste of sweet strawberries became more magnificent in her mouth. Undoubtedly this was doing a lot for Sandy, after all he was the on having the blow job, but it was also working wonders on Kirsten. She could feel her chest hard as her breathing raged and she became damp between her legs.

Sandy's hands found their way to her hair sharing that he was almost at the edge. Immediately, knowing the sign, Kirsten moved her mouth away from him and straight to his. She kissed him deeply sharing the sweet strawberry taste with him. Both groaned into each other's mouths as Kirsten climbed onto Sandy and straddled him. Her hands were on his cheeks as he trailed a line of sticky kisses down her neck to her bare shoulder, his hands rested on her ass.

"Now Sandy" she pleaded.

Sandy knew he was past the point of return but he didn't realise that these condoms could turn Kirsten on as much as they obviously had. He obliged though, pulling her down on top of him carefully as he plunged straight into her. They both moaned out loud as they began to move together. Kirsten pulled herself off him to plunge back on again as she screamed out his name in pleasure. Sandy held Kirsten close as he kissed all over her chest anywhere he could reach, her hands ran ragged through his hair as she reached her peak.

Sandy felt her walls tighten around him as she began to scream his name, taking her high. He too was about to let himself go when he felt her move slightly and her insides changed around him. Almost immediately he felt the tightening of her walls again, the exact same way they had two minutes ago.

"OH GOD!" Kirsten panted as she screamed out her second orgasm.

Sandy heard her take her second high before he let go himself. Kirsten was amazed at the sheer immense volume that went with Sandy's own orgasm. He yelled out louder than ever before. Kirsten's body fell on top of sandy's as they both fell back onto the bed.

"Wow." Was all either of them could say.

"Oh i think these will definitely have to be on our weekly shopping list" Sandy joked as he removed the used condom and discarded it.

"How about another one?" Kirsten asked from where she lay completely naked and sprawled over the bed.

The sight already had Sandy growing in arousal. "Oh baby, I think with these, I could go all night." He picked up another from the box and made his way over to join her on the bed.

-

A COUPLE HOURS LATER.

Kirsten hurried downstairs in her dressing gown to answer the door, behind which an eager person stood. They had only ringed the bell like five times. She was more than surprised to see a police officer on the other side.

"Officer!" She said alarmed and hoping Sandy wasn't too far behind her. He was currently calming himself down.

"Good evening mam, I'm afraid there was a report of loud screaming noises from you house." He spoke in a no-nonsense tone.

"Oh sorry officer" Kirsten offered as her response.

"Honey?" Sandy shouted as he stepped down the last couple of steps. "Who is it?"

"Ummm" she didn't know how to answer.

"Oh Officer!" Sandy said alarmed as he joined Kirsten's side.

"Someone has complained about loud screams coming from your home sir." He said, again in his stern tone.

Sandy and Kirsten shared an uneasy look at each other unsure of where this conversation was going to end up.

"Oh. Umm...well...that was..." Sandy desperately searched his brain for an excuse. "Ummm...the cat."

"The cat?" the officer repeated in a tone of complete disbelief.

"Yeah" Kirsten nodded in agreement.

"Well where is it?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Umm, he's in the...ummm..." Kirsten paused thinking of an acceptable answer.

Sandy noted his wife's silence at the end of her sentence and tried to help her finish it.

"Attic"

"Basement."

Sandy and Kirsten shouted their different answers at the exact same time.

"Uh huh." The officer wasn't buying it. "Look sir, violence is not the answer." The police man began.

"NO! He...ummm...I wanted it." Kirsten interrupted before realising she had made no sense whatsoever.

"You like to be hit?"

"WHAT! No, I mean, yes, no, sometimes, in a certain way..." she honestly didn't know what she was trying to say anymore.

The officer stood looking confused on their doorstep. It wasn't until he took a good look at the couple, who were now standing close together with their arms around each other in their dressing gowns. Then it hit him.

"OH!" He said in the realisation, now embarrassed. "Well, sir, mam, enjoy the rest of your evening, but umm try and keep the noise down."

"We will, thanks officer." Sandy said politely as he closed the door and turned to look at Kirsten.

They both began to giggle as Sandy walked towards her and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Well that couldn't have been anymore awkward." She laughed.

"Yeah."

"Come on," she took his hand, "we still have one left," and with that they disappeared back upstairs.

-

**Okay so this was really fun for us to write and we really hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let us know. Would love to hear what you thought.**

**P.S. we hope to have "now or never" updated by Sunday sorry for the long delay.**

**Love to all 3**


End file.
